1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to warp knitting machines, and in particular to a warp knitting machine which includes a jacquard mechanism that is used to control a thread tensioning and breaking means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Warp knitting machines known in the prior art utilized a jacquard mechanism to steer or control the pattern threads in order to produce ware having smaller or larger openings therein, such as for example, in curtain material a thread in addition to the conventional pattern thread was utilized. This commonly called pull thread is controlled by the jacquard arrangement operating in conjunction with a jacquard bar in accordance with the pre-determined pattern. In a pre-determined manner the neighboring wales were pulled together over one or more stitch rows to create the desired design. It was thus possible to obtain openings of pre-determined size with pre-determined spacings in a pre-determined sequence.
According to the prior art, this type of stitch arrangement was only obtainable when a special pull thread and at least one additional jacquard bar was utilized. The additional pull thread, which in accordance with a pre-determined pattern was used to pull together the stitch wales, could not be utilized as a pattern thread. The use of an additional thread to create the desired pattern required the use of a large amount of material and has an undesirable affect in the final ware produced. The actual amount of additional thread used was directly related to the size of the machine which produced the material.